Repeating Again Rewrite
by enragedpurple
Summary: This is the rewrite of a story I did a few years ago. It follows Edward Elric's children as the Homunculus come back and threaten their lives. They both want to protect Ed, so when he gets injured, they take that chance to defeat God once again.


**_Author's Note: So, this is the rewrite of the story! It would mean a ton to me if you actually continued to read this, or re-read this. I really think that this rewrite will be a lot better~!_**

**_And, if you have no idea what I am talking about, then just read this. (It's the rewrite of a story I did a few years ago)  
_**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

All is one, one is all. If you die, then the world will just continue to move on. It will have accepted your death as a part of a cycle, and so it moves on. The cycle is never ending, so don't think that you affect it. You are a small part in the world's master plan.

That is the way of Alchemy, and this is my story.

~ ~ Chapter One ~ ~

I was looking out the window, mesmerized by the flowing countryside. The sunrise was absolutely breathtaking, and I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of it. All of a sudden, my twin came crashing around the corner of the train cabin.

"Portia, Portia! Come here!" Nina shouted at the tope of her lungs. I rolled my eyes, looking over to the frazzled girl. Her blonde hair was tangled around her face and arms, falling to her usual waist length. Nina continued to study me with intelligent golden eyes.

I looked away from my sister with a sigh, rolling my eyes towards the blurring countryside. Nina continued to look to me expectantly, sticking out her hand for me to take. I ran a hand through my short, spiky hair and took Nina's hand without much complaint.

"If this is another butterfly or something," I threaten her, but she just let's out a girly tinkle of a laugh. She pulled me down the hallways through a few cars of the train, stopping when we could both place our eyes on a blonde curl. I laughed, running towards the man.

"Young Miss Elric!" Armstrong bellowed out. He scooped me yup in his arms, causing me to laugh and gasp for breath. Beside him, his wife flipped her hair over her shoulder, a curl popping up in the middle of her forehead. A small child, bald except for a curl, gurgled towards us. Armstrong put me down, ruffling my hair rather harshly.

"So, how are you fine young women today?" He smiled, his mustache moving with his lips.

"I'm great! Momma and dad are taking us to meet Uncle Al and Aunt Mei in Central, and then we're all going to go talk with Uncle Fuhrer Mustang. Aunt Riza too," I smiled, thinking all about my family. Even though some of them weren't even really related to me, I still felt that they were all family. Momma and dad made sure that all of their old friends stayed close to them over the years. Dad said that every single one of them had helped him and Al a long time ago. He said they had done more then he could have – would have – ever asked them for.

"That sounds absolutely thrilling!" Armstrong beamed, pulling both of us up onto his lap. We started to talk animatedly, talking about every little thing that we were going to do with Uncle Al and Aunt Mei. We said that we were going to show Al all about the Alchemy dad was teaching us right now, and then that Mei was going to teach us some of her Eastern Alchemy as well.

"I didn't know that you studied Alchemy, Nina," Armstrong said as he eyed us both with happiness and interest in our conversation.

"Of course I study it! The books are absolutely thrilling!" Nina laughed, then starting to ramble more about how the books did so much more then the actually subject. She rambled on an on before I interjected and stopped her.

"He meant that you actually use it and make things with it," I laughed when Nina playfully tried to smack me.

"I know! I knew that…" Nin retorted weakly. I laughed, the Armstrong family joining in. Just then, Dad poked his head around the corner.

"What have you done with my beautiful daughters, Armstrong?" Dad laughed and then cringed as Armstrong set us both down on the seat and enveloped dad in a bone crushing hug. Armstrong prepared to remove his shirt, but dad managed a breathy "Don't do that, Armstrong."

"Edward Elric, last I saw you, you were just a runt!" Armstrong bellowed as he caged dad in another crushing hug, this time shirtless. Dad shouted something about being called short, but was too short of breath to say anything more. Armstrong bellowed another laugh, setting dad down.

"Damn it, Armstrong! Now I will be short again it you keep that up," Dad grumbled as Armstrong patted his head harshly.

"Dad, Mr. Armstrong said we were fine women," Both of us squealed as we rushed to his side. He wrapped us in his arms and pulled us into a big hug.

"Did he now? Well, then I guess it's true…"

"Dad!" We laughed with play hurt as we smacked his chest lightly.

"Ed, where are you? If you're trying to avoid this conversation again –" Mom caught sight of us and the Armstrong's and cut her sentence off immediately..

"Winry, I told you –"

"Gah," She blew him off, getting their small audience to laugh. Armstrong pulled her into a hug and then Momma started cooing over the baby. Anyone who looked upon our completely blonde haired group would have sworn we were all related. The Armstrong's and Momma were blonde and blue eyed, and Dad, Nina and myself were blonde with gold eyes. We all looked like one giant, golden family. To me, it was kind of funny.

After a while of chatting and Dad trying to avoid Armstrong's shirtless muscles, Dad finally said that it was about time we had to get going. Dad had to pull Nina and I away, taking me by the hand as momma did the same with Nina. Although we were sixteen, dad swears that we still acted like six year olds. We got back to our seats just as we could see Central city just begin to peak over the horizon.

"Huh, looks like Colonel Bastard has managed to expand the city," Dad mumbled. Mom slapped him for using such language and Nina and I laughed.

"Ed, you really ought to refer to the Fuhrer with a little more respect," Momma scolded. Dad shot her a look with some secret meaning that I couldn't understand.

"You weren't the one who had to serve under him for nearly 5 years," Dad shuttered at the thought. We all laughed, but Momma still held her glare.

"Well, he was one of the people -"

"Not having that conversation, Win," Dad glared back, pulling me against his chest and telling Nina and I to get some sleep. We still had a few hours left to regain the sleep we had lost. I smiled, curling my arms around him as I dozed off. I felt safe in his arms and I never wanted to leave them.

My dreams consisted mostly of nothing but images of my family and friends. I thought of my crush for a little, remembering how happy momma had been when I had told her. But he didn't like me back, most because we never saw each other. That, and he might be afraid - or intimidated - by dad. Nina and I always wanted to know why others knew so much about Dad and Uncle Al, but we never had the courage to ask. Every time we brought up the subject of their past, they stiffened and silenced.

Part of me was happy for this. Some of me wanted to know very little about what made my invincible Father and Uncle flinch. I didn't want to know whatever it was that has them silenced.

"Portia," A voice whispered for me. I stirred, my blurry eyes focusing on dad, "Portia, honey, time to wake up," Dad whispered again. I sat up, rubbing at my eyes while he got one suitcase and took me by the other hand. Momma was doing to same with Nina, and they followed as Dad led us out onto the station.

The station was mostly white, containing the select few green banners. There were silver light posts scattered at every few feet, illuminating the still-rising morning guests. Dad and Momma were scanning the crowd for Al and Mei. Nina had woken up and was perky once again, dashing off to find someone random to annoy. That had momma shouting after her in futile attempts to calm the girl.

"Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" A random face filled my dad's and my own vision. My dad puts on a fake smile, and I can tell he doesn't like that title.

"Yeah, I was. I don't have alchemy anymore," My dad mumbled. Mom cam to his side, wrapping an arm - almost supportively - around his waist. Nina and I were in front of them both, staring up in a dazed manner.

"Oh, sorry man. Just wanted to get a glimpse of the legendary Alchemist himself. Did you know that they have memorials in all the places you and your brother stayed? Cool, right?" The man put a hand on my fathers shoulder, then walking away. He turned back a second later, "Beautiful children you have. Lucky wife, too," and then he was gone.

Why was my dad legendary?


End file.
